


兔子

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000
Relationships: 润旭
Kudos: 11





	兔子

栖梧宫天后殿下的榻上出现了一只兔子，雪白顺滑，眼睛如同红色琉璃，无端的露出一种楚楚可怜。兔子伏在榻上，两只长耳朵耷拉着，一动不动。而本应该在寝殿中的天后旭凤却不知所踪。  
仙侍思及此，已是骇的魂不附体，天后殿下失踪，陛下定要雷霆大怒，仙侍扑上榻前揣了兔子，那兔子突然惊醒，猛的用后腿踹着仙侍的胳膊。  
“你可别捣乱，乖乖的，否则等会小命不保。”  
殿下失踪，只得上报，这兔子乃是寝殿中唯一活物，自然得带去。匆匆忙至璇玑宫，仙侍只提了一句“天后殿下失踪了。”  
不过须臾，已经晕乎乎跪在了天帝面前，怀里抱着兔子。  
“旭儿失踪了？”  
“回陛下，栖梧宫寝殿里没有天后殿下踪影。”  
一语落，空气陡然冷下来，仙侍大着胆子偷瞄，见天帝面罩寒霜，冷意十足，而周遭已开始簌簌结冰。  
仙侍吓的发颤，怀里的兔子也未抱稳，跌在地面上，那兔子试探性的爬了一步，两只耳朵竖起来，来回观看，方又迈着步子爬了一步。  
“旭儿，你竟要离开我。我绝不允许。”  
仙侍听到天帝压着嗓音一句，狠厉阴戾，又伏的了些。她在天宫的时日也不短，对天帝天后之间的事情也知晓一二。天帝夺位，一时失策，被水神仙上将天后殿下捅的涅槃，而后又是天后殿下堕魔，最后还是陛下用了苦肉计将天后殿下框了回来。  
自此天帝着实紧张天后的行踪，几次因天后归魔界，而阴了脸色，遭殃的一堆仙家。  
而如今天后殿下却失踪，真是大劫，仙侍垂着脑袋胡思乱想，没注意那只红眼兔子已然爬到了润玉的脚下，前脚拉在了天帝的白色云锦靴上。  
旭儿不声响的离开，他是后悔了。此念头翻搅在润玉脑中，搅的那神色阴沉，绝不允许，要将旭儿找回来，哪怕是锁起来，也要在我身侧，绝不放手。润玉自思量着，而兔子已经顺着衣摆爬到了润玉洗头，看着润玉摆在膝头的手指，歪着头考虑半晌，最后一口啃上去。  
“嘶。”  
润玉被指间剧痛惊回身，垂眸望去，一只雪白的兔子蹲在他膝头，似知晓他望来，松了口亦回望，那两只耳朵耷拉下来，红琉璃的眼楚楚可怜的温和，润玉与兔子对视，怒气无端的平息下去，而那兔子眼还灼灼的盯着，润玉忽是福至心灵，低声道  
“旭儿？”  
兔子点点头，安静的趴在了润玉膝头。  
仙侍忽觉周遭如春回大地，一切回暖。  
“你且退下吧”  
天帝淡淡一语来，仙侍垂首退下，余光却扫见令她吃惊一幕。天帝掌抚着膝头兔子，笑的温柔至极。  
“旭儿。”  
润玉抱起了兔子，掌从兔子的耳朵开始揉捏，得到的却是不轻不重的一爪子。旭凤竟是变成了兔子，虽看来神智未损，可润玉摸够了，亦确认旭凤未离他而去，到底开始担忧。  
“旭儿，你为何变成兔子。”  
润玉将兔子举至眼前，细细看，而兔子张张三瓣嘴，半晌没有声音，那红眼里浮现出懊恼和泄气。  
“无妨，我去请岐黄仙官来看看。”  
旭凤泄气模样，润玉许久未见过，如今还是兔子身，润玉就更觉可爱，温柔吻过兔子耳朵。可兔子旭凤却激烈挣扎，润玉心念动。  
“不需？”  
就见兔子点点头，润玉眸暗，唇角袭上笑意，将兔子又放回膝头，手掌贴着兔子背后，温柔低语  
“看来旭儿很清楚自己为何会变成兔子。”  
果不其然，兔子僵住，而后四肢一摊，谭成一块白色的绒毯装死。润玉手指顺至兔耳，挠着兔耳内侧粉嫩。  
“我等旭凤变回来，好好与我说。”

璇玑宫里，蛇仙彦佑如坐针毡，一杯热茶呈在左侧小几之上，那杯盏里是上好的茶，翠绿小尖盈在杯中浮沉，如同彦佑一颗蛇心。上座的天帝垂首抚弄怀里雪白皮毛的兔子，偶尔抬起的面容似笑非笑，清凌一双眼里意味不明，生生惊的彦佑背后汗毛直竖，忙不辞垂眼。  
日前旭凤在他眼前变成一只兔子，彦佑便觉得坏事，一溜烟逃的毫无痕迹，躲在花界数十日，也未听见甚大事，又闻前往天宫的几位花界精灵闲聊，近日来天帝养了只白兔，颇似喜欢，甚至是上朝都会带在身边。  
“听璇玑宫的仙侍小姐姐言，这白兔应是天后殿下予天帝陛下的。”  
“当真。”  
“天后殿下令天帝陛下照顾好白兔，方才肯从魔界归来。天帝陛下自然是小心照顾，据说那兔子也栖在璇玑宫。”  
桃花精灵捧了脸，面上孕出嫣红。  
“天帝陛下当真宠爱天后殿下。”  
“自然！六界皆知。”  
彦佑躲在桃木后听的真切，亦估摸着那白兔是旭凤无疑，乍听，润玉应是未雷霆大怒，彦佑立时安心，又是忆起那日旭凤的白兔模样，亦觉得可爱的紧，一时蠢蠢欲动，欲撸一回兔，念头转了两天，彦佑悄然入了天宫。  
“你方才不是挺能说？怎换个人就安静了。”  
润玉温和一句，似带着些调侃，掌抚着膝头白兔的长耳，温柔缠绵，然如今的兔子旭凤僵硬了身躯，缩了蹄子，恨不得团成一团，不复存在，可背上手掌温柔顺毛，令他逃避不得。  
千不该万不该信了彦佑，落得如此境界。  
而已经快吓成蛇干的彦佑亦是在心里念叨，千不该万不该一时好奇要帮旭凤。  
“兄长。”  
旭凤被润玉摸的冷颤颤，终鼓起勇气唤了一声，而须臾被一根手指塞入三瓣嘴里，润玉垂下的眉眼里过分温柔。  
“旭儿要说甚，先缓缓。”  
“这何时能言语的时，待稍后也仔细与我说说。”  
一句泄了旭凤的勇气，瘫软了躯体在润玉膝头装死，兄长怕不会轻易了事。  
“彦佑，你且说说何为妖市，本座甚感兴趣。”  
彦佑抬首，试图得到同谋者旭凤的眼神，可那兔子分明已经眼神涣散，等待审判，而只一瞬，落在他身上的眼神骤然如刀，天帝的云锦白袖悄然遮住了膝头的白兔。  
彦佑暗自唾弃自己侥幸的心，方吸了口气，对上润玉眼神，挤出一个笑容。  
“妖市乃是妖界的一绝。每百年一开，可在妖市寻到六界奇珍，任何稀奇物件皆可得。”  
“继续。”  
润玉敛了神色，不怒自威，独自面对盈怒的天帝润玉，彦佑眼一闭，已坦诚交代。  
“旭凤托我去妖市买了东西。”  
他方才溜入璇玑宫时，润玉仍在早朝，彦佑左右观望，正要失望而归，却见那锦被动了动，一只兔子缓缓钻了出来。  
皮毛雪白，红如宝石般艳丽的眼睛，似睡得迷糊，爬出来就瘫着未动，彦佑凑近，好奇的拎了白兔耳朵。  
“旭凤？”  
白兔旭凤惊的回神，一眼望去，乃是彦佑放大的脸，顿时咬着牙蹦出两字。  
“彦佑！”  
罪魁祸首还敢出现他眼前，堂堂战神旭凤，如今竟变成了兔子，更别提被润玉知晓，还被润玉拢在怀里揉捏许久，然思及润玉落在兔耳上的吻，旭凤又有些不自在的缩了缩，方察觉兔耳被彦佑拎着。  
“放手！”  
能感知旭凤语中怒火，彦佑从善如流放了手，面上已堆了笑。  
“旭凤，这怪不得我。”  
“你买的药。”  
“可我也不知妖市会有妖敢买假药，也不知道你吃下去会变成兔子。”  
彦佑当真是不知，只这买药却是他怂恿的，如今诡辩起来，有些心虚，他原本是想看润玉的笑话，故而蛊惑旭凤买妖市奇药。  
“原来旭儿如此，是食药而为。”  
慢条斯理一句传来，旭凤彦佑齐齐望去，润玉已立在殿中，天帝袍服着身，面含温和笑意看来。  
要遭，两人齐齐预感。  
“何物？”  
润玉怀里的白兔不打自招的又缩了缩躯体，彦佑瞅着那白袖动了一下又恢复死寂，顶着这璇玑宫中突起的霜寒，终道  
“可以变成龙的丹药。”  
“可似乎出了差错，旭凤服下后变成了白兔。”  
彦佑一连串说完，拎了茶盏灌口茶，吁口气，不再抬头，就闻润玉低笑一声。  
“原来旭儿想变成龙，这又是为何。”  
云锦白袖移开，旭凤仍当不知装死，却又闻润玉叹气  
“旭儿明明能言，为何框我。”  
语气低落，旭凤听入耳，莫名生了愧疚，兔耳竖起，已背叛了自己意志开口  
“兄长，我之前的确不能言。”  
眼神撞过去，润玉亦在望他。至于之后，旭凤泄气，变成兔子已是羞耻，且是意图失败之后，故而能言后未躲润玉追问，只当仍不可言，没想被润玉撞破。  
“兄长。”  
旭凤吞吐唤一声，却是周身酥痒，不自觉呻吟一声，而润玉所窥乃是白兔忽起光华，下瞬则是膝头一沉，觑眼望去，润玉沉稳心境崩裂，他怀中分明是旭凤，可有些不同。  
怀中的旭凤比之前要年幼些许，白皙身躯套着一件宽大白衫，裸露出精致的锁骨，而如墨般的发中仍耷拉着兔耳，抬起的眼中水色弥漫。  
“兄长。”  
旭凤亦还未察觉不妥，然却震回润玉心神，余光一扫，彦佑瞠目结舌望来，润玉眸微眯，将旭凤拥进怀里，展袖一挥，湛蓝灵力暴起，直袭彦佑，逼得彦佑连连退离，直至退出。  
“滚出去。”  
璇玑宫殿外幽幽而闭，旭凤已察觉自身变化，可腰间的手掌搂的极紧，润玉俯首压下，贴在他耳边低语。  
“现在，旭儿可以告诉我，缘何要变成龙。”

温热的呼吸打着耳边，旭凤被莫名痒意搅得身躯一颤，连带搭在润玉肩膀的手掌握紧，抓的润玉白衣褶皱，因是理亏，旭凤甚是心虚，抬首冲润玉一笑，欲挣脱润玉怀抱，以求个安全。现下兄长看似平和，可以旭凤凤凰直觉，如同冰封川流，一旦破冰，冰底川流必汹涌将他淹没。  
“兄长，我仔细与你说。”  
一语说的气弱，润玉亦是弯唇，笑意漫出。旭凤此番模样，不同以往，平添一分弱气，掌间禁锢的人欲离，又被润玉收紧手掌拉进怀里。  
“就如此说。”  
“好奇。”既是挣不脱，旭凤索性不费劲，可灵光一闪，已琢磨出借口，缓慢出口，亦在想下一句。“兄长应龙之姿，甚是华美，隐在云雾中，霸气磅礴。我却是好奇，不知自己若为龙，该是何种姿态，故托彦佑前去妖市寻药。”  
话，旭凤说的冠冕堂皇，甚至之后因心中思虑过，连带所言都顺畅些许，颇像真话，只那黑发间的两只兔耳却出卖旭凤，两只兔耳紧张的竖起，甚是内侧软嫩汗毛亦颤栗，不动声色透露主人的紧张，润玉瞧着有趣，探手去抚，温热手掌捏在兔耳上，一阵酥麻顺着兔耳而来，旭凤不禁软了腰，连着眼底渗出泪光。  
“兄长！”  
旭凤觉大事不妙，不曾想兔耳竟如此敏感，一时不查，竟没有防备表露无疑，余光扫过润玉，已见润玉长眉挑起，唇边笑意都陡然意味不明。  
“兄长，你且放开手，我还未与你说完。”  
润玉亲昵吻在旭凤鼻尖，连着啄吻至脸颊  
“我到觉得，不松开手，旭儿才会好生回答。”  
略带薄茧的手指滑过兔耳外侧，摸到那粉嫩白皙的内侧，旭凤如电过身，自喉间溢出一声呻吟。  
“旭儿为何要化龙。”  
润玉不松手，那电流就绵延不绝肆虐，旭凤已然软下身躯趴在润玉怀中，耳边询问一本正经，乃至颇些润玉上朝责令众仙的口气，冷淡威严，可旭凤此刻却觉如一团火烧来，生生烧去理智。  
“为……”脑中迷糊迷糊，可迟迟说不出口，于是兔耳上的手指捏着那软嫩揉了揉，旭凤一声闷哼，眼中泪水迷蒙，模糊了润玉面容。  
“为了龙在上。”  
“龙在上？”润玉额头抵着怀中旭凤的额头，看着怀中凤凰眼角微红，浑然是神智迷糊，一时如被诱惑，眼眸暗沉，捏在兔耳的手掌将兔耳揉在掌心，就听见旭凤自喉间压出破碎的音调，但仍乖乖的回答。  
“兄长曾言，龙凤呈祥，龙在上。”  
“原来旭儿还有这个心思，兄长今日到是成全你。”  
说是成全，润玉自是不含糊，旭凤此甚衣物本就过大，衣领敞开露出精致锁骨和些许白皙胸膛，润玉手扣在衣襟处微微一拉，已是将衣物扯下，松松挂在旭凤臂弯，而骤然剥离衣物，旭凤失却暖意，打个寒颤，更显得如兔子般软弱可欺。润玉觑见，眸中欲火更甚，埋在旭凤颈间，探舌舔在锁骨上留下湿痕，旭凤似承受不住的瘫软，那如翅膀般的锁骨亦舒展开，润玉流连般落下细碎的吻，润玉吻的温柔，将旭凤本勉强升起的反抗一并吻灭，旭凤丹凤眼中自眼角滑了泪，手掌勉强攀到润玉肩头扣紧，无声纵容。因这纵容，润玉慢条斯理的动作急切了些，握在兔耳上的手掌终是松开，顺着大敞的衣裳落在腰间，解了腰封，手中灵诀毁去亵裤，旭凤便是空荡荡挂了外衫，而手掌顺着腰线犹疑，感觉旭凤的颤抖，下滑时却摸到一团毛绒绒之物，润玉扣在掌间一捏，就听见旭凤呜咽，润玉低笑一声，抬首吻在旭凤唇瓣上，声音因欲望喑哑  
“原来旭儿还有尾巴。”  
“兄长，我错了。”旭凤此番言错，却是真情实意，他若没有野望，也不至于落到如今。  
“旭儿道歉要有些诚意。”短小兔尾在天帝的掌间困住，变化形状，而旭凤呜咽之音不止，只闻润玉之言，讨饶时啄吻润玉薄唇，而间隙中亦未压住呻吟。  
璇玑宫中因是天帝寝殿，历来妆点的肃冷威严，此刻却被闷在掌心间含糊的呻吟冲进了春情。旭凤手掌捂在唇边，眼角落泪，可怜的挂在白皙脸颊，胸前被吻的各处嫣红，红樱颤巍巍的挺立，而旭凤后穴之中粗大龙茎静立不动，却因灼热的温度彰显存在，润玉衣物整齐，唯一裸露之处亦停在旭凤体内，端然是温文尔雅的天帝，只那手没在旭凤红衫中把玩着旭凤的兔尾。  
兔尾敏感，激得旭凤不住收缩后穴，温热肠道亦是绞紧入侵之物，而龙茎因着刺激越发涨大，旭凤甚至感觉此物像是活了，在他后穴之中跳动，可润玉却未动，只把玩兔耳的力道重些，以衬出润玉并非无动于衷。  
旭凤迷蒙望去，润玉亦在望他，眸光似一寸寸舔过所看之处，他似看见润玉道  
“旭儿，你该说甚。”  
润玉的眸光中似有答案，旭凤松开手掌颤着嗓音道  
“龙凤呈祥。”  
下一瞬，滚烫的手掌握在他腰间狠狠将他压下，体内灼热破开咬紧的肠道入的更深，旭凤压出一声惊喘，就此入得狂风暴雨。  
腰间手掌控制旭凤来回抬起身躯，抽离时穴中空虚挽留，进入时凶狠的鞭挞，后穴明明已经被侵入扩张到极限，还要被迫纳入更多，似乎那龙茎探入了神魂，击溃了旭凤所有理智，终是甜腻的呻吟回荡在璇玑宫中。  
等润玉抵着肠道射出，旭凤后穴中之间因这滚烫又颤抖的绞紧，而润玉天帝袍服上早已被涂上一片白浊。  
未等旭凤松口气，龙茎亦是张牙舞爪的恢复，润玉已凑近咬在他耳垂之上，叹息般落下一句。  
“旭儿，龙凤呈祥可是要许久的。”  
至此一夜，天后旭凤被迫龙凤呈祥。  
而几日后，蛇仙彦佑遭遇混合双打，最终被吊在临渊台灰头土脸。


End file.
